sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
SFCDB (Sonic Fan Characters: Dimensional Beatdown)
(this page in under construction) this is the sequel to SFCB and any character that was put into this new version of SFCB will be in a game if I have someone to actually make it Note: this is not a RP but is a future fan game, and is free join so edit away. Another Note: all stages must be separate to your Character, but must relate to your character as much as possible. any questions just post in the comments Bold text Roster ion the hedgehog Rage the Hedgehog Technisis the Hedgehog Millie the Golden Retriever Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Jonic Returns to SFCB Jonic himself is vastly unchanged from SFCB 1 while only getting a few different moves. his moveset is as follows Entry - '''Jonic appears from a warp hole to his world and draws sword pointing it foward as the warp hole closes '''B button - '''Ookami Sphere (Charge projectile) (The higher percentage damage Jonic has the stronger this attack gets till maxing at 150%) - Jonic's Markings glow as he stands in the spot charging up his Family Technique the Ookami sphere. like DK's Giant Punch and Samus's Charge Beam when the charge is finished Jonic can move around and launch it when he sees fit. '''Attacks Side B - 'Bruzooka (projectile) - Jonic pulls out his Bruzooka and fires it in the direction he is facing. The missile will fly in a straight line and will explode on impact, This Projectile is Reflectable '''Down B - '''Ookami's mirror (projectile reflector) - Jonic Crouches down and switches the Sword of Shiranui to the Ookami's Mirror He cannot move for as long as the Down B button is held but the Sheild can reflect Projectiles back at the enemy Like Fox's Reflector however Jonic is still vunerable from behind. '''Up B - '''Jacob Flight Assist - Jonic's Companion Jacob the Pikachu appears out of his Pokeball and helps Jonic up into the air by tailcoptering this recovery move will last about 4 Seconds as Jacob will get tired and return to his Pokeball '''Grapple - '''Solar Bead Gauntlet (can grab edges for recovery) - Jonic Switches the Sword of Shiranui for the Solar Bead Gauntlet and throws it foward this attack works like Link's Hookshot where it will grapple the closest foe and pull him/her back to Jonic. this attack can also grab ledges like the hookshot. '''A combos -' Sword of Shiranui swings - Jonic swings the Sword of Shiranui with strength in a combo of 4 swings 'Side A - '''Massive Slash - Jonic steps foward and swings the sword of Shiranui down with strength - this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack '''Down A - '''Bead tripper (Tripper) - Jonic swings the solar bead gauntlets at his oppenants feet to trip foes around him this attack has a chance of tripping opponants. '''Up A -' Spin attack - Jonic will perform a spin attack ala Link. this attack can be charged for a Smash Attack '''A (Ariel) - '''Jonic swings Sword twice '''Up A (Ariel) - '''Jonic switches to the Solar Bead Gauntlet and spins round being surrounded by Solar Beads for 2 seconds '''Side A (Ariel) - '''Jonic holds out Jacob who uses thunderbolt in the direction they face. '''Down A (Ariel) - '''Jonic holds Sword of Shiranui with both hands over his head as he drops down to the ground swinging it before he lands 'Final Smash' -''' Trance Jonic - Jonic enters trance mode and attacks the closest foe. he then rapid kicks and punches the foe dealing around 60% Damage (5% per punch and kick) and finishing off with Ookami laser which deals another 50% (Homes in like Galexia Darkness and Triforce Slash foe must be close to Jonic for attack to work) Taunts Taunt 1 - '''Jonic leans his sword on his shoulder and looks away with back on screen '''Taunt 2 - '''Jonic stands with arm out as Jacob stands on it waving '''Taunt 3 - '''Jonic stands cautiously and says "For Amaterasu.." '''Victories/Loss Victory 1 -''' Jonic spins his sword and leans it on his shoulder giving a cold glare to the screen '''Victory 2 - '''Jonic places the sword of shiranui in the ground gripping the hilt with both hands while Jacob jumps happily besides him '''Victory 3 - '''Jonic stands watching as Jacob tailcopters in the air infront of him they then perform a high five '''Loss - '''Jonic has back to the screen with crossed arms while Jacob stands next to him Clapping '''Colour swaps Blue - 'Default '''Red - '''Jonic bares resembalance to his dark counterpart Oblivion '''Orange - '''Jonic bares resemballance to his Father Figure Breaker Earthsoul '''Green - '''Jonic's colours resemble Shade the hedgehog (dmetrius96) '''Yellow -' Jonic is coloured simmilar to his balanced counterpart Aequnum '-Unlock Criteria- ' Starter '''Theme Song - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9jVvGdcY8Do Jonic's theme song is once again Wake up by Story of the Year '''Pros +Great Physical Strength +Good Recovery Moves +Power of Ookami Sphere will raise the more damage he takes +Balanced between range and phsyical attacks Cons - Quite Slow in running speed - 7th fastest character - Ookami sphere is weak unless fully charged before 150% Damage Boost - Final Smash's Accuracy is difficult to pull off unless close to foes - 5th Best Defence of the fighters '-Note- ' When Jonic takes damage the blue spiritual flame will slowly start to flicker brightly untill capping at 150% where it blazes brightly on his chest this is how the player can tell that Jonic's Ookami Sphere will be at max power. Changes from 1 to 2 Yellow Pallate swap is added New down and side A attacks Ookami sphere now charges faster Jacob has been included in a few of Jonic's attacks. Jonic's jump has been tweeked so he can go a bit higher which. Jonic's attack's will be made even stronger from taking damage. However this can make it dangerous to use various attacks which may cause self destruct. 'Iron Minerzone The Zonian' Iron Mines his way into the battle! New Moveset and stuff! Entry - 'Iron tunnels up out of the ground of the stage with his pickaxe, takes a good look at his surroundings than stands up on the stage. '''B button-' Pathblasters (Ranged) Iron takes out his pathblasters, and can fire in the direction he's facing. It can fire 8 rounds per four second interval, doing 10% damage each. '''Attacks Side B-''' Iron Throws his Pickaxe in the direction he's facing, works like a boomerang, but he can't use any Pickaxe attack until the Pickaxe returns to him. 'Down B- '''He takes a large rock out of the ground, and can throw it at opponents, he moves a bit slower however. '''Up B-' Iron pulls out a Flying Zonibot drone, and grabs onto it (Like Snake) 'Grapple-' Iron can grab the opponent, and throw them quite the distance. it is hard for the foe to escape his grasp thanks to his super strength. 'A Combo -' Iron Swings his pickaxe around doing 2 Combos 'Side A-' Pickaxe Smash, Iron can smack away the enemy a distance with his Pickaxe (Can be Charged) It works like the Home Run Bat. 'Down A-' Iron uses his pickaxe, and spin attacks (like Link) 'Up A-' Iron spins his fist, when at maximumly charged, he can perform a highpowered Punch '''A (Aerial)- Iron swings his pickaxe Vertically downwards. Up A (Aerial)- ' Iron swings his pickaxe Vertically upwards '''Side A (Aerial)-' Iron Spins around doing a 360' Kick 'Down A (Aerial)-' Iron Uses full force on his Pickaxe holding it over head then swinging downwards, he quickly slams to the ground. (Similar to Kirby's rock slam) 'Final Smash'- Iron gets a cinematic scene of the ZoniTech Zoniron suit being attached to him. - He is Much Faster - His Melee Attacks are '''Deadly '''Powerful - He has no Ranged attacks. - He is Hard to Knock off the stage. - His Up B lets him Fly high for a short time. - His Damage Percentage is replaced by a health Percentage (Like Master Hand) The Final Smash ends if he takes '''400'' Damage'' or if 1 Minute and 50 seconds pass '- When 1 Minute and 50 seconds pass the armor detaches and exits the stage' '- When 400 damage is obtained, The suit explodes and Iron is Instantly K'Oed and the point is given to the person who dealt the most damage to him.' Assist Trophy - ' Shockina Blaster Shockina will teleport into the stage and target other foes and paralyse them if her Slingshock cannon blasts hit them for a short time (as long as Jigglypuffs attack that puts people to sleep) '''Taunts -' '''Taunt 1 - '''Iron gives a thumbs up, smirking '''Taunt 2 - '''Iron blows exhaust from his Path blaster '''Taunt 3 - '''Iron leans on his pickaxe, yawning. '''Victory/Loss Victory 1 - 'Iron smiles, Fist pumping once saying "Looks like this Victory is mine!" '''Victory 2 - '''Iron and Shockina, both appear on the screen both saying "It'll take more to defeat us!" (Only if the Shockina Assist Trophy spawned and used by Iron) '''Victory 3 - '''Iron shifts his eyes to the left then the right, then takes his pickaxe and digs underground, all that can be seen at that point is the dirt of which he digged up. (Kinda like how Meta Knight vanishes from the results screen at times) '''Loss - '''Iron shrugs, with a "Oops.. Heheh..." expression on his face (Only if Iron got More than 0 K'Os) '''Loss 2 - '''Iron is K'Oed on the ground, as Obsidian stands with a foot on Iron's back, laughing (Only if Iron managed to get 0 K'Os and 1 Wipe outs) '''Loss 3 - '''Iron is seen wearing the Zonitech Suit that explodes in his face, and Iron is wide eyed, coughing. (Only if Iron Self Destructed more than he killed) '''Color Swaps -' 'Red - '''Default '''Blue -' Resembles Metal Sonic, wearing black shades that show his eyes as Red, his costume is more themes towards Metal Sonic 'Orange - '''Resembles an Orange Furred Iron '''Yellow - '''Resembles a Yellow Furred Iron except wearing Shockina's Eyepatch '''Green - '''Resembles a Camoflauged Iron '''Black - '''Resembles his brother Rampage '-Unlock Critera-''' '''Starter Theme Song - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UKjNVVmLCGQ '''Pros + +''' '''Balanced Character + Great Physical strength + Pickaxe does heavy damage Cons -''' '''- Pickaxe cannot be used if thrown (see Side B) '- Rocks change size, alterating his speed and jump height)' '- Final Smash can be damaged, and result in a instant K'O' Paws the Wolf Meh I'll add the moveset later... Headline text Stages 'I.B.S Mansion - '(Vita Nova Island) - Jonic's stage (Returning) Stage takes place in the front yard of the I.B.S Mansion 3 platforms float infront of the establishement. Characters such as Nega C Payne and Optimus Kiefer can be seen spectating in the background. 'The Minerzonian Tour - '(Zonota, Flowerly hills) - Iron's stage (New) (The stage starts off in the Iron Co. Lab, then a teleporting device mishap takes the players to Zonota in Minerzonian Village, then it switches to a Minerzonian and Warzonian war in the background then finally back to the Lab)